


What a wonderful world

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hugs, Kissing, Team as Family, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: The Guardians of the Galaxy arrive on Earth to join forces with the Avengers in the war against Thanos, which will happen very soon. But Peter doesn't want to miss a chance to show his wife, and their whole family, how wonderful Christmas can be and why humans love it so much.





	What a wonderful world

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> There were two other one-shots of Guardians of the Galaxy to publish before this one, but since it's Christmas today, I've decided to bring this before. I hope you like it. I wish you a Merry Christmas everyone! <3 <3 <3*
> 
> This same story is being posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

                More than twenty years later Peter was back. It was no surprise to him that he would find much more information than he could absorb instantly. The Earth was different, very different. The people were very different. Times had changed a lot. And even the music was different, although the old songs of his mother in the two volumes of Awesome Mix remained loved and valued by many Earthlings.

                They were in the house of Tony Stark, the millionaire who had made the presentations between the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers, the famous Iron Man. He seemed to be as proud of himself as Iron Man as Peter had to be Star lord, and according to Gamora and Pepper, Tony's wife, he and Peter were two idiots almost equal. His wives had identified almost immediately. Pepper was very kind and seemed a thousand times more well-balanced than Tony, just as Gamora was logically more sensible and prudent than Peter. At first glance, Tony Stark might sound cocky, but after some conversation, it was clear that he was a great man. One thing he and Pepper had like Peter and Gamora, but on the contrary. Like Gamora, Tony seemed afraid to get close to people, his apparent arrogance was a protective barrier. Pepper was much more receptive to physical contact and affection, like Peter.

                The rest of the Avengers had also been friendly with them, including the also famous Captain America and Spider-Man, Steve Rogers and Peter Parker. In addition to sharing the name, Tony, Rock and Gamora had agreed on something about the two Peters, both possessed the impulsiveness and the gift of annoying the most serious people when they wanted. They had done very well, but soon Parker and Rocket had quarreled, for the sake of Rock as usual, and Peter's pranks that the raccoon didn't take well.

                Mantis had gotten along very well with Pepper, and right now they must be talking somewhere in the house. Spider Peter and Groot were also doing very well, which had obviously irritated Rocket a lot. The last time Peter had seen him, he was arguing with Steve, who was trying to make Rock, Groot and Spider Peter find a balance to live without killing themselves, after all they were here on Earth to fight on the same side of a war against Thanos in brief. Drax and Tony had also understood each other almost instantly, even though Drax still had problems with metaphors, both were great at drinking, remembering, and laughing at the embarrassing moments of their teammates, which they were also doing right now in the kitchen. Peter and Gamora had walked away to simply walk more quietly around the mansion and try to map it mentally. They stopped when they arrived in the nice and tidy living room. The large Christmas tree, decorated with ornaments and bright and colorful lights, evidenced the time of year. Peter didn't know yet what date they were, whether Christmas would still happen or if it had already passed, it would probably still happen by the commotion he had seen on the streets since their arrival hours ago. Gamora chuckled, catching Peter's attention.

                ” You're laughing like that out of nowhere...?” He asked with a faint smile.

                Gamora had her back to him, staring out the window at night. It was a bit late already, so the street was empty. And the windows had films that prevented the view from outside the room. The light in the room was dim, but the street lighting provided enough light, leaving the cozy atmosphere, beyond the beautiful view of the Christmas decorations seen outside.

                “The Earth seems fun.”

                “It is. And now it seems even more so than when I left, despite having many more problems also from what we were told.”

                “For a moment I thought you were joking when you told us that there're places here where people go only to have fun dancing.”

                “We can go some if you want, if we have the chance.”

                “Humans seem accustomed to the Avengers, but I guess they've never seen anything like us, except you who are one of them.”

                “Only half, my love.”

                Gamora had a feeling of deja vu as she felt Peter's hands crawl down her arms and the Earthman's chest touch her back. She leaned against him, letting out a sigh as he hugged her.

                “We are alone, the lighting and the weather are perfect. Dance with me,” he whispered in her ear.

                Gamora smiled, not wanting to give in so easily.

                “I'll convince you,” Peter teased her with another whisper and a smile. “Jarvis...”

                “How can I be useful, Mr. Quill?”

                “What Christmas songs do you have on your system? Can you restrict the sound to only this room?”

                “Of course sir. I have a good variety of archived Christmas songs. I received them on my programming because Mrs. Pepper likes them very much. Do you have any in your mind?”

                Peter was silent for a while, as he swayed slightly to his wife, even without music.

                “Do you know What a wonderful world? By Louis Armstrong. It's not in the Awesome Mix, but I remember that my mom liked to listen from time to time this time of year.”

                “At your disposal.”

                “Jarvis...”

                “This will not get to Mr. Stark's knowledge, and everyone in the house is now far from this room and properly occupied. Here is your music, Mr. and Mrs. Quill. Enjoy.”

                One fact about Jarvis, in which they both agreed, it could be much more courteous, pleasant, and sensible than many intelligent living beings. According to Pepper, more sensible until its creator, the own Tony Stark. The sound of the song Peter had asked came softly into their ears, and the Star Lord made his wife turn to him, holding her hand and bringing his other hand to her waist, as Gamora rested her free hand on his shoulder, and the two stared at each other as they moved slowly.

 

_I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_I see skies of blue, and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day, the dark secret night_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

                Immediately, the zehoberi found the song pretty. Both the words and the melody.

               

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of people going by_

_I see friends shaking hands_

_Saying “How do you do?”_

_They’re really saying “I love you”_

                The warrior felt safe enough to close her eyes, to rest her head on her husband's chest and to hug him. Immediately Peter's arms were around her as well.     

                “Do you remember what I said about Christmas to bring families together?” Peter whispered to her.

                “Maybe ... I can’t explain, Peter.”

 

_I hear babys crying, I watch them grow_

_They’ll learn much more than I’ll never know_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

                For some unknown reason, the song had made her think of their family, think of the young Groot, who was now a teenager, and even the young Peter Parker, and how life might be different if they weren't the Guardians of the Galaxy, but just a normal family somewhere in the universe. She couldn't conceive of it, but small moments of calm like this, especially when she and Peter were alone, and she could surrender to the moment, without any fear, made her imagine herself in a world totally safe and full of peace. Peter had told her that Christmas added to this feeling even more, before explaining to the other guardians a long story about the legend of Santa Claus and someone named Jesus, and that because of that child, much more than the feasts and the presents, the Christmas was a time to put families in an even deeper and truer tune than at other times of the year.

                Gamora had no idea how to put it into words, but she had felt what he meant, now she thought she understood him, and for a moment she wished the other guardians were there with them, seeing the colored lights of the tree blinking quietly, and how that vision was cozy in the dark room with that song in the air. She was unable to explain. The last soft notes closed the song and the two stopped dancing, only remaining there in the same position.

                “I think I'm beginning to understand you,” she said. “How can Earth's songs get so much power? How can anyone think humans are weak? You'll be shocked, but I remember Thanos celebrating Christmas when I was still a kid. Sometimes he even gave us gifts, but I never felt what I'm feeling now. And there never were such beautiful songs as this, nor stories like the one you told.”

“Did you celebrate Christmas on your planet?”

                “More or less... It was a little different. And there weren't any of these stories you told, it were others.”

                “You have to tell me any day.”

                “Any day...” Gamora agreed. “Why did all this have to happen now?”

                Peter didn't ask what she was talking about. He knew it was what everyone was talking about, the reason they were on Earth.

                “It's okay... But who do I want to fool? Never been. As long as Thanos lives nothing will be real good.”

                Peter stroked his pink and brown hair as he stared out the window, his heart feeling a mixture of happiness and pain for being forced to worry about Thanos at the most beautiful time of the year on Earth. He had no idea what words of comfort to offer her now, so he did what he knew best, the way Peter could handle things.

                “Oooh, child, things are gonna get easier… Oooh, child, things’ll get brighter… Someday, we’ll get it together and we’ll get it all done… Someday, when your head is much lighter... Someday, we’ll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun… Someday, when the world is much brighter.”

                Gamora smiled and hugged him harder as the terran sang softly in her ear, which he ended with a long, tender kiss on her cheek.

                “We'll get through this,” Peter continued whispering in her ear. “Let's free you and Nebula from Thanos. And when all that's over let's live the happiest days of our lives.”

                Gamora knew that both were aware that it might not be possible, there was no guarantee that they'd survive a war against Thanos, even demigods like Thor could find a terrible end. But one of the things the zehoberi had learned to admire most about the terrans since she'd met Peter was hope. And she wanted to have it, no matter how foolish it was. Gamora stared at him, the same look as when she had admitted to Peter the unspoken thing between them after the battle in Ego. The warrior wrapped her arms around her husband's neck to propel herself up and seal their lips, as a promise. They didn't know if they would leave alive, but they'd do the impossible for them to do so. Peter held her more firmly and the affection took longer than they intended, but neither of them cared. The ex-ravager returned her to the ground just as Jarvis warned them of moving around, and they heard footsteps approaching. They opened their eyes, still hugging each other, to see the silhouettes of their friends at the entrance of the room.

                “We're working on a war, and you two go off to perform human love rituals,” Rock said.

                “We're not running any human love rituals,” Peter began, staring indignantly at the raccoon, and still holding his wife. “I'm just spending time alone with my wife, that's perfectly normal.”

                “I am Groot.”

                “No, Groot,” Peter said to the teenage tree. “I don't want to know what Tony hinted at.”

                Drax made one of his loud laughs.

                “You were going to be even more upset than when Mantis touched you for the first time,” he said before continuing to laugh.

                Something heart touching happened. Mantis also laughed, but on her own, she rarely let herself go that way. Then she touched Drax's arm and laughed wildly with him.

                “My boss can go a bit beyond the bounds of good sense from time to time, especially under the influence of alcohol. I apologize in advance for something, Mr. and Mrs. Quill.”

                “All right, Jarvis... I'll catch him off guard later,” Peter muttered.

                “Are we hindering you?” Mantis asked.

                Gamora smiled, pulling away from the embrace with Peter, just to wrap her arm around his.

                “"No,” she told her friend. “We really wanted to call you. Everything Peter said about Christmas... I wanted you to feel it too.”

                Rocket took on one of the biggest expressions of astonishment ever seen on his face.

                “What did he do to you?!!” The raccoon asked the killer.

“You'll see that even you have a heart in there, Rock,” Peter replied. “Why don't we sit down?”

                The guardians sat on the couch facing the large lighted tree. Jarvis sounded again the song Peter had asked for minutes ago and the terran was surprised that all the guardians were silent and seemed to really pay attention to the moment. It was lovely to see how Groot's eyes glittered and how he smiled at the colored lights, how the look on Drax seemed to tingle with a smile of longing, Rocket tried to hide as always, but he wasn't oblivious, that moment was also making him happy , and though she grew up in a world a thousand times more colorful than that single tree, everything seemed totally different and more magical for Mantis being now free and in the company of her family she couldn't take her eyes off the colored lights or other Christmas decorations the outside of the window.

                Gamora laid her head on Peter's shoulder, not caring that they weren't alone. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair, before leaning back against the couch again. He looked around, and it had happened. All the guardians were seized by that feeling he so wanted them to feel, even if they didn't understand. But they didn't need to understand. Peter smiled, for the first time in many times not feeling bad at the thought of people he wanted to have there now, even the nostalgia and pain seemed to weigh far less on his shoulders. His family was there, and he loved them, and he knew that each was reciprocal to each.

                “What a wonderful world...” he sang softly in the ear of his wife.

                Gamora looked at him with a smile.

                “I can’t tell you how much,” she whispered back before kissing him.


End file.
